Of Love and Happiness
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A collection of fluffy, lovable oneshots featuring all the couples. Request a pairing, or simply enjoy the fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Welcome, little readers, to Kuro's latest creation! Firstly, there's a link in this chapter, and just in case it doesn't work, there will be a backup on my profile, as usual. NOW! This will be Cartoon version, pairing… Alvin x Brittany! Chapter one, READ ON!**

"Do you think he forgot? He didn't forget, did he?"

"Relax Brittany. I'm sure Alvin wouldn't dare to forget something so important as this."

Sixteen year old Brittany Miller, dressed in just her signature hot pink silk robe, was leaning against the windowsill, staring out at the starry night sky. Her light blue eyes were slowly darting from star to star, and she turned from the wide open window. She looked at her younger sister, who was wearing the same robe as her, but in a royal shade of purple.

"Are you sure, Jeanette? I'm starting to worry." She said.

Jeanette nodded in response, lying down comfortably amongst the velvety blankets of her bed. "Even on tour, he'd remember to call you or something." She told her, removing her glasses. "Besides, we've got to get rested up. We're on tour as well, in case you've forgotten."

"I know… but today is special… I just can't believe our groups had the misfortune to have world tours today…" Brittany let out a disappointed sigh, sitting down on the window sill, one of her feet dangling outside.

"Listen. Just try to get some sleep; I'm sure Alvin is just as anxious as you are." Jeanette stopped to yawn, covering her mouth. "Or you can make the first move and call him." She suggested.

The purple clad girl was fast asleep soon after, breathing quietly as she slept. Brittany sighed again, unable to rest at all.

_'First move, eh? I don't know… they're probably busy…. I can't just call him… can I?'_

She fished her phone from the pocket of her robe and dialed Alvin's number, holding the phone to her ear.

_'Please answer… pleeeease answer…'_

The dial tone rang in her ear for what seemed like an agonizing eternity. Regrettably, Brittany hung up the phone and brought her knees up to her chest, holding her head down. A tear glistened as it streamed down her right cheek, falling down to the ground below.

_'Don't you still care, Alvin? Do you even remember what happened that night?'_

**_*~Flashback~*_**

"Don't push!" Brittany warned.

"Oh will you just relax? There's something I gotta tell ya." Alvin said, rolling his eyes.

The red clad was leading her to his room, a bit of a smile splayed on his face. He pushed his door open and gestured for her to sit on his bed. "I just can't let the others hear this. At least, not yet."

Reluctantly, Brittany sat on the very edge of his bed. "So? What's so important?"

Alvin locked the door and sat down beside her, resting one of his paws on top of hers. He looked out at the window, admiring the night time sky, countless stars hung up around the brilliantly gleaming moon. He sighed peacefully. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Brittany nodded, following his gaze. "I guess it is."

"You know what day it is, right?"

"Uh huh. Valentine's Day."

"And do you remember two years ago, today?" Alvin asked.

A slight blush had appeared on Brittany's cheeks as she nodded again. "Th-That was just an accident…" she whispered.

"It didn't feel like it. When we got close that day… I felt something. Like sparks, Brittany. Sparks." Alvin said.

Brittany shook her head and stood up, walking towards the door. "I didn't feel anything. It was an accidental kiss. I was falling, and you were just there." She said.

Alvin grabbed her by the arm gently. "Britt… I know when you're lying… A guy learns that about a girl he's interested in after a while." He looked into her eyes. "Please, sit back down."

"Fine." The pink clad plopped back onto his bed, legs folded Indian style.

"Look Brittany. Ever since that day, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. You were all in my mind, my thoughts, my dreams, everything. A day couldn't go by without me taking a few measly seconds, to countless minutes, just imagining what it would be like if we were together." He told her.

Her blush steadily grew deeper as he spoke, and Brittany tried her best to hide it. "I… I was thinking a little about you as well…" she admitted.

"Then I think you know what this means…" Alvin took both of her hands into his own, gently rubbing the smooth fur on the back of her hand.

"But… but… we're always arguing. Besides, the others would never let us live this down." Brittany insisted.

"We don't have to tell them, Britt. When they're around, we can act like we always do. But… when we're alone… we can let our feelings free…" Alvin scooted closer to her until the very tips of their noses gently pushed against the other.

"I'm worried… You know what'll happen if something this big goes public? We'd never have a moment's peace." Brittany said, looking down at her feet.

Alvin's hand cupped over her left cheek, raising her face just a little. "We can find a way. We always find ways to do what we want, so why let this be any different?" he asked.

The slightest of smiles appeared on Brittany's face as she leaned her head onto Alvin's palm, her eyes closing slowly. "Who says that it will be?" she responded.

"Then… is it official?" Alvin asked.

"How's this for an answer?" Brittany pressed her lips onto Alvin's, softly sighing through her nose as he returned the kiss happily. His lips parted slightly, and so did Brittany's. Their kiss deepened, both of them pulling each other closer until their bodies rubbed against each other.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart, panting with wide smiles on their faces. "I love you, Brittany." Alvin sighed.

"I…. I love you too." Brittany replied, giggling.

"What do we do now?"

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Their lips met again in another kiss and the two stayed together for a few minutes before breaking their kiss again.

"Brittany… I promise today, Valentine's Day, that you'll get a bouquet of roses and a kiss from me as long as we're together. And I'll never in my life, ever, break this promise to you." Alvin said.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you know."

"That's the fun part…. You'll never let me forget this awesome moment…. And I won't let you."

Brittany just sighed and rested her head on Alvin's shoulder, holding his hand in both of hers.

**_*~End Flashback~*_**

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. Brittany had left the room so that her crying wouldn't wake her sisters from their peaceful slumbers. She wiped her eyes slowly as her phone began to ring. One look at the caller id, and her heart nearly stopped.

"Alvin Seville" was displayed on the screen, surrounded by pictures of herself and him together in little heart shapes.

Brittany answered the phone quickly, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

**_Brittany: H-Hello?_**

**_Alvin: Hello gorgeous. How are you tonight?_**

**_Brittany: *voice quivering* I-I was worried you'd forgotten…_**

**_Alvin: Hey hey. I promised to never forget. Not even when I'm busy._**

**_Brittany: *sniffles and wipes her nose* So? How did your show go tonight? Or did you have to cancel?_**

**_Alvin: Heh. It went down just fine, Britt. But we'll be heading out for the next stop early in the morning. Anything I can do for you while I'm free?_**

**_Brittany: Sing the song with me, please. _**

**_Alvin: Total Eclipse of the Heart, right?_**

**_Brittany: Of course._**

**_Alvin: *laughs a little* Alright. One… Two… Three… Four._**

_(Play the link mentioned earlier now!)_

As the song ended, Brittany kissed her phone, before tensing up.

_'That last part was a little loud…. C-can it be?'_

She turned around and let out a loud gasp of surprise before scrambling to her feet just as Alvin turned the corner, smiling widely at her.

"A-Alvie!" She pulled him into a tight hug, crying onto his shoulder as she hugged him.

Alvin's hand went to the back of her head, gently running through her hair. He lifted her chin and silenced the chipette with a kiss. He wiped away her tears before separating from her, kissing her cheek.

"Surprised to see me, Bright Eyes?" he asked.

Brittany could only nod, keeping her hold on the red clad. "H-How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Simple. We were just driving by, when we grabbed word that The Chipettes would be staying here, so I didn't stop asking Dave if we could visit until he agreed." Alvin answered.

Brittany just laughed and kisses his nose. "How much time do you have left?"

"We're gonna be staying the night here. I figure that's enough time for us to do a little catching up?" Alvin said.

"That's perfect…" Brittany sighed, leading Alvin down the hall. Their hands held on to each other tightly as they walked and talked, whispering amongst themselves whenever they weren't caught up with kissing each other. And that's how they spent the rest of their night, just each other with no one to ruin their moment together, all until they eventually gave in to sleep, holding their counterpart as close as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Heyas again! Chappie two is here now! Simonette, Cartoon version! READ ON!**

* * *

A cool breeze worked its way through the tall pine trees, carrying small snowflakes with it as they fluttered down to the forest floor. Hidden within the trees, was a medium sized house. It was nothing too fancy, just a simple home with a generator set right behind it. Within the house, sitting in front of the fireplace with her hands stretched towards the warm flames, was an 18 year old Jeanette Miller.

She was smiling the whole while, wearing her usual clothes, save for her shoes, which had been kicked off a while ago. The warmth of the fire was consuming her, and she just continued to smile. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips as she lay herself onto her back, resting her paws on her tummy. Her emerald green eyes slid to a close and Jeanette began to fall asleep.

Her ears twitched slightly, a soft sound had met her ears. She shrugged it off and shifted onto her side, curling up.

A tall figure was making its way towards the resting chipette, holding its hands behind its back. A slight grin was upon its face as it stopped over her still body. Ever so slowly, it leaned down...

Softly, a kiss was planted on Jeanette's soft cheek.

She stirred a little and smiled, keeping her eyes shut. "Siiiiimonnnn... I'm trying to sleeeeeeep..." she spoke, yawning.

Simon Seville, her closest friend and mate for five years and going, simply chuckled and kissed up to her ear, then whispered "I know." as quietly as he could. He laid himself by her and pulled her into a loving hug, giving her a kiss on the neck. "But I made some hot chocolate for you. We wouldn't want the mommy-to-be to get too cold now, would we?"

His paws brushed against her swollen belly, and Jeanette couldn't help but giggle softly as it did so. Her stomach had rounded out significantly, an obvious sign of her delicate condition. Slowly, Jeanette sat up straight and looked back at Simon as he produced a black mug from behind himself. She took it with a slight giggle and breathed in the sweet scent of chocolate. The drink had six or seven small marshmallows melting in it, a few wisps of steam rising from it and rubbing against her small nose.

"Mmmm... You really know how to treat me..." she purred, taking a slight sip. The warm drink flowed down into her belly, where the warmth continued to spread within her. Simon suddenly pulled her into his lap and raised her royal blue shirt enough to expose her stomach. He started to rub it softly and gave her yet another kiss.

"Five months, and look at ya. You look like you're ready for our little girl to come out any day now." he spoke. Jeanette playfully tapped his nose. "It could be a girl, and it just might be a lovely son." she replied. "I still don't see why you didn't want an ultrasound, Jean."

"I'll get one later."

Simon shrugged and let out a yawn. "I can still remember... how everyone reacted when you first started showing." he said. Jeanette laughed and nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen Ms. Miller's eyes any bigger!" she said. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the memory of her former caretaker's excited and scared shouts of happiness filled the room.

* * *

_***~Flashback~***_

"Well Jeanette? Simon? What is it you wanted us all to see?" Jeanette's older sister, Brittany asked. She was busy messing with her hair, which refused to stay in its usual ponytail for some reason.

Everyone was gathered in the Seville's living room, looking towards Simon and Jeanette, the latter was wearing a large black jacket that covered up her belly. She had been wearing it for a few months now, refusing to go anywhere public without it. Lucky for her, the wintertime made it perfect for her to wear.

"I'm not really sure how... How I should say this, but..." Simon started. He cleared his throat and looked nervously at his feet. The bespectacled chipmunk had went involuntarily silent. Everyone leaned forward as if he was muttering beneath his breath.

"C'mon Si. Spill it." Alvin urged.

Simon let out a tired breath and regained his bearing. Straightening out his back, he cleared his throat a second time before speaking. "Erhem, right. As I was saying, I can't put into words what I've got to say, but I'm sure it would be much better to show you instead." He then turned to Jeanette and nodded. She hesitated at first. "I-I don't want any of you to hate us for this." she whispered before reaching for her jacket's zipper. Slowly but surely, she pulled it down and tossed her jacket aside, exposing her bulging tummy.

All eyes went wide. Not a word was spoken by anyone for what seemed like forever. A tear even threatened to come from Jeanette's eye as she prepared to move her shirt back down.

"That's great!"

Eleanor was smiling from ear to ear, moving forward to rest her hand on Jeanette's stomach. "I always did want to be called Auntie Eleanor!" she spoke, smiling at her older sister. "Isn't this amazing guys? We're getting a new family member!"

A few murmurs of agreement arose from the others, who had shaken of their silence. Ms. Miller was still staring with wide eyes, though. Both Brittany and Eleanor were already coming up with baby names, and Jeanette couldn't help but keep her smile on as she took each name into consideration.

"We know you loved her, but knocking her up? Bold move, little bro." Alvin had said. Simon just rolled his eyes. "How am I the little brother, when you're such a good arm rest?" he asked, placing his arm on Alvin's shoulder. "So? How was it?" Theodore asked, looking into Simon's eyes.

"Uh... aren't you a little young to be asking that?" Simon tried to avoid answering, but Theodore was persistent. "I'm not as innocent as I was a few years ago! I know what goes on!" he argued.

"Theodore, that's Simon's business." Dave pulled Simon into a tight hug, almost making the blue clad squirm around. "But I'm proud of you, Simon. You're going to be a great father." he said. "Thanks Dave... I learned from the best." Simon replied, wiping his eyes. A few tears were trying to spill over, not of sadness, but of pure happiness.

Simon managed to escape Dave's bear hug, laughing a little as he straightened out his shirt. "Thanks for not being mad, everyone." he said. Ms. Miller, who had finally snapped out of it, stood and grabbed Simon's shoulders. She was staring at him for countless minutes until finally talking. "You'd better use protection next time, mister." She then gave Simon's cheek a kiss. "And you'd better keep my girl happy. She deserves it." Simon nodded his head. "I promise I will, on both accounts." he swore.

"Oh!" Jeanette had suddenly doubled over, rubbing her stomach. "I-It kicked me!" she said. Everyone, including Jeanette, laughed then. Simon moved towards the chipette and hugged her from behind. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled before whispering back to him.

"Oooooh. Look at the lovebirds being secretive!" Brittany teased. The two ignored her playful remark as they faced each other, hand in hand. "Jeanette, I promise to be the best father I can be." Simon said. "I know you will. Who could be a better dad than you?" Jeanette replied, standing on her tip toes and kissing Simon on the lips.

They stayed like that for several minutes, seemingly losing themselves in each other. "Hey now! She's already got one in there, don't go shooting for two yet!" Alvin said.

Simon broke the kiss, cheeks blushing a bright red.

"ALVIN!" he shouted, copying Dave.

**_*~End Flashback~*_**

* * *

"You really looked like you were gonna hit Alvin that day." Jeanette spoke, putting down her empty mug. Simon shrugged. "I would have, but I'm just glad that everyone's as excited about meeting little Melody as we are." he said.

"Siiiimoooon! We agreed on Isaac!" Jeanette had a playful smile on her face as she rubbed her nose against Simon's. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we Jean?" Simon asked, stealing a kiss from her.

She blushed and kissed him in return. Simon's hand went around her waist and held her close, keeping their lips together in their kiss. They broke off a few minutes later, panting in exhaustion as they held each others gazes, neither wanting to look away from the other. "I... I love you, Jeanette..." Simon spoke.

"I love you too..." Jeanette whispered, leaning into yet another passion driven kiss.

This time, they didn't break their kiss. Simon pulled Jeanette's head closer to his, even pushing his tongue inside her mouth a little. Jeanette squeaked in surprise and pulled away. "N-Not today, Si. Maybe tomorrow, alright?" she asked, panting softly. Simon nodded slowly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "S-Sorry..."

Jeanette squeaked and held her belly. The baby had given her another kick. She grumbled and laid on her back, trying to soothe the developing child by rubbing her stomach. "Here. Let me try something." Simon put his ear to Jeanette's belly, caressing the soft fur with his steady breathes. His hand rested near her navel. "Hey in there... don't give your mama such a hard time..." he whispered. Jeanette then let out a quiet sigh as her eyes closed. "Thanks Si... it stopped kicking..." she said. "I guess you're really going to be the best dad, eh?"

"Yeah. Anything for you, Jeanette." he answered. His gaze seemed to fill with determination. To be a good role model, to be a good mate, and to be a good father. He swore silently that he'd do his best, and sealed the promise with a kiss on Jeanette's stomach.

_'I will... I will... I will...'_


End file.
